1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a switching apparatus and a control signal generator thereof, and more particularly, to a switching apparatus and a control signal generator thereof capable of generating a control voltage having a plurality of segmented waveforms.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional art, a switch may be controlled by a control signal. When the status of the switch is quickly switched, charges at the two sides of the switch is quickly neutralized, so that signals at the two sides of the switch is quickly balanced or reach a predetermined voltage level. However, in some applications of circuits, an unexpected result may occur due to the quick balance of the signals. For example, power drop may be occurred due to a high instantaneous current. In order to solve the issues result from the above unexpected result, the duration for switching the voltage level of the control signal is usually extended to avoid the signals at the two sides of the switch being quickly balanced. However, this solution may result that the response time of the signals at the two sides of the switch is too long.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the operation in which a switch is controlled by using a control signal in the conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1, the switch 10 is located between a first end A and a second end B to connect or disconnect the first end A and the second end B. Generally, when the control signal OPC is at a low voltage level, the switch 10 is turned off, so that the first end A and the second end B are disconnected; when the control signal OPC is at a high voltage level, the switch 10 is turned on, so that the first end A and the second end B are connected. Moreover, for another kind of switch 10, when the control signal OPC is at the low voltage level, the switch 10 is turned on; when the control signal OPC is at the high voltage level, the switch 10 is turned off.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a timing diagram of a control signal OPC in FIG. 1. In such a case, it may result the issue that causes power drop because the switch time of the voltage level of the control signal OPC is too short.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is another timing diagram of a control signal OPC in FIG. 1. In such a case, it may result the issue that causes a long response time of the signals at the two sides of the switch because the duration for switching the voltage level of the control signal OPC is too long.